


The Corporate Woes of an Accountant

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen are well known rivals. Both in the office and at home. So everything new is a conquest to them that they must win and Jeffery Dean Morgan’s new secretary, Jared Padalecki, is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corporate Woes of an Accountant

“Yes! Ha fucker! I beat your ass again!” Misha bellowed loudly, getting up off the couch to do his trademark victory dance.  
  
Jensen made an angry sound and threw down the controller he was holding. “So what? I still beat your ass during basketball.”  
  
“No one likes a sore loser Ackles! Just suck it up and confess your love unto my winning ass!”  
  
Jensen sneered and turned off the video game, obviously done with it for the night. “You’re such an ass…why am I even friends with you?”  
  
“Cause you have no other friends.”  
  
 _Touche_  Jensen thought, even if it was a saddening thought. Truth be told, Misha was Jensen’s only friend, even if he was a pompous ass.  
  
Sighing Jensen got up from the couch, leaving Misha to gloat all he wanted and made his way to the kitchen. If he was going to have saddening thoughts he may as well get shit faced drunk.  
  
Bringing out the six-pack, he popped out two beers and handed one to Misha.  
  
“Ah, I knew I kept you as a friend for a good reason.” Misha hummed while downing half of the bottle in one gulp.  
  
“I hate you,” Jensen sighed before taking a swig of his own drink.  
  
“Aw, I love you too Ackles.”  
  
Thus they stayed up till 1:00 AM playing video games and getting hammered.  
  
Jensen loved his life.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
The morning was worse. Of course…as it always was.  
  
Jensen wrestled with his clothes, trying to get his shirt buttoned without toppling over. Misha was snoring loudly on the floor, leaving drool in his wake.  
  
Jensen grimaced and kicked him in his gut. “Wake up asshat! We’re late for work.”  
  
Misha snorted and lifted up his head from the floor, looking around the room with bleary eyes. “Wha?”  
  
Jensen knew that was about as a coherent response as he was going to get from Misha.  
  
“We are late for work.” Jensen pronounced slowly, trying to get his dress shoes on without falling over.  
  
The thing you must know about Misha and Jensen was that through a thinly veiled camaraderie and somewhat liking of each other, they were notorious rivals. Misha and Jensen went way back into high school where their rivalry first got started when Jensen beat out Misha in the swimming championships. After that it was all down hill.  
  
Now with Misha 30 and Jensen 29, they were working in the same building and living in the same home. Yeah don’t even get Jensen started on how pathetic that was.  
  
Looking in the mirror, Jensen tied his tie and dusted off invisible hairs from his suit jacket. He worked at a leasing firm and was the firm’s accountant while Misha made up the nerds of the office and worked on computers all day. Jensen couldn’t help but snicker at that.  
  
Kicking Misha again as he went by, he gathered up his files and closed his brief case. “I’m warning you dude…if you don’t get dressed within 5 minutes Jeff will have your balls for breakfast!”  
  
Misha groaned and unwound his body from the floor. Scratching his head, he looked around before deciding to get up and head to the bathroom.  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes and decided just to get a head start on Misha’s hung over ass he would leave him and head to work early.  
  
Idea in mind Jensen grinned and quietly left the small apartment.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Getting to work within the nick of time, Jensen sighed and made his way back to his office.  
  
His office really wasn’t a thing of glory. It was small, cramped and very unorganized. A lot of the times Jensen was so busy he never found time too actually organize anything. Hell he was so busy, he still let Misha live with him. Which was really saying something.  
  
Jensen was about to open up his briefcase when the sound of his door opening startled him.  
  
Looking up Jensen’s mouth dropped open.  
  
He was gorgeous! The man standing before him was tall and lean. Jensen’s mouth watered at the thought of the man’s strong legs wrapped around his body. His hair was long but was slicked back behind his ears and his eyes were a warm hazel color and almost cat like.  
  
Jensen felt a little dribble of drool drip out and hurriedly wiped off his face in embarrassment. “Uh…hi?”  _Real smooth Ackles_. Jensen could just hear Misha’s taunting voice over the flubbed words. It made Jensen glad he decided to ditch him at the last minute.  
  
“Hello….um I’m new here and I can’t seem to find Jeffery Dean Morgan’s office.” The man nibbled on his lower lip and Jensen was drawn to the way he could hear a slight Texas twang in the honey sweet voice.  
  
“Uh…right Jeff’s office. I’m Jensen by the way, Jensen Ackles. I’m the accountant,” Jensen started, holding out his hand.  
  
The man beamed at him and Jensen honest to god almost whimpered.  _Dimples…oh god the man had dimples!_  
  
Just when their hands were about to meet Misha decided it be an awesome time to intervene.  
  
“Why hello!” Misha bellowed loudly coming between Jensen and the new guy. And just like that the moment was gone.  
  
Highly pissed off, Jensen pushed Misha out of the way. “I’m sorry…please excuse my friend. He’s been dropped on his head too many times as a baby.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Now you didn’t get to tell me your name?” Jensen smiled but he knew that the special moment was over. The man was now looking highly hesitant and spooked.  
  
“Uh…I’m Jared Padalecki. Nice to meet the both of you but um…can you please show me to Jeff’s office?”  
  
“Right! Jeff’s office. It’s just down the hall to your left. It’s a huge door; you can’t miss it.” Jensen smiled and pointed to the door.  
  
Jared smiled back but it didn’t reach his eyes like earlier. “Thank you.”  
  
Then he turned around and started walking towards the door. Misha and Jensen were hanging out the door, watching the handsome man sway his tight ass as he went.  
  
“Damn! You holding out on me Ackles?” Misha said still mesmerized by that beautiful round ass.  
  
Jensen shook his head and turned to give Misha a glare. “You asshole! You scared the kid half to death!”  
  
“Me an asshole? You’re the one who left me hanging man totally not cool.” Misha tutted as he shook his head.  
  
“Yeah and I’m glad I did or you would have jumped the poor kids bones.”  
  
“Oh get off it Ackles! You were ready to do just the same thing until I walked in. Are you saying that you wanted that kid for yourself? Cause let me tell you buddy I ain’t giving up that sweet ass without a fight,” Misha challenged with a smirk on his face.  
  
Jensen swore to God he almost felt his eye twitch. He didn’t know why he got this way or why he got so worked up over petty things like this but whenever Misha challenged him to something it’s like his life’s mission to make sure Misha didn’t win. “You’re on!”  
  
They shook on it and went their separate ways to go to work yet Jensen’s mind was too far gone for the tall man with the pretty eyes to even focus on work.  
  
So it began…the new set challenge of getting Jared in the sack. Jensen wasn’t prepared to ever give up.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Over the next few weeks, Jensen tried his best to get to know Jared. From what he gathered Jared was from Texas, just got out of college with a business degree, and lived in a small apartment not that far from Jensen’s.  
  
He had an unruly attachment to his dogs and loved to work out anyway he could. Which yeah…Jensen already knew that.  
  
Of course everything wasn’t so easy going with Misha lurking around every corner.  
  
Standing by the printer Jensen made small talk as Jared started to print some files off for Jeff.  
  
“I’m telling you man, the Mavs will totally kick their asses tonight.”  
  
Jared held a hand to his chest in mock hurt. “How dare you taint the Spurs name! They will crush those losers into dust.”  
  
Jensen chuckled and tried to hide how he was obviously ogling Jared’s ass when Jared bent over to pick something up.  
  
“Hey compadres!” Misha yelled scaring not only Jensen but Jared as he jumped and hit his head on the printer.  
  
Glaring, Jensen helped Jared to his feet. Jared shakily took Jensen’s hand and rubbed the spot on his forehead. “Ow…dude you have to stop doing that,” Jared complained.  
  
Misha smiled and easily sauntered up to get in between Jensen and Jared. “I’m sorry man; here let me see.”  
  
Jensen fumed as he watched Misha check over the red bump on Jared’s forehead.  
  
Misha smoothed his hand over the small bump and curled his hand around Jared’s nape. “Is that better?” He whispered huskily into Jared’s ear making the man shiver.  
  
Jensen cleared his throat and bumped Misha out of the way. “Again, sorry Jared…remember the mentally retarded thing I explained when we met?”  
  
Jared chuckled and rubbed his forehead some more. “Yeah it’s ok.” Soon after that the printer dinged; Jared gathered his files and was off to his desk.  
  
Jensen and Misha watched him go and only started to talk when they were sure he wasn’t within hearing distance.  
  
Turning around, Jensen shoved Misha and glared. “See what you did! You made him hit his head!”  
  
Misha rolled his eyes and sighed. “For God sakes Jensen, he’s a big boy and I mean a big boy.” Misha winked lewdly with a clichéd eyebrow waggle.  
  
“Ugh…please stop talking about him like a piece of meat,” Jensen said with disgust.  
  
“Hey whatever way works right? Sometimes you have to take things head on and stop being a pussy.”  
  
Jensen pushed him and marched back to his office with Misha’s stupid laugh following him all the way until he slammed the door.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
The following week passed as it crept closer to Christmas and Jensen noticed that he started to feel…funny.  
  
Every time he would pass by Jared instead of lust and an instant boner, he got this weird feeling in his stomach. It was almost like butterflies, which scared the shit out of him. Sure Jared was hot and with his interests so close to Jensen there was bound to be chemistry but he didn’t love Jared. Did he?  
  
Deciding to head to work early, he left Misha snoring on the couch and quickly got dressed in his no nonsense black pin stripe suite and his warm overcoat. He checked himself in the mirror and breathed deeply.  
  
Grabbing his briefcase, he quietly closed the door behind him as he left.  
  
Coming into work early was strange. Most of his co-workers weren’t there except a few of the bosses. He smiled when Jeff gave him his traditional welcoming hand wave and made his way to his office. He was surprised when he noticed that Jared was in and busy at work already.  
  
Changing course, he made his way over to Jared’s desk and froze at noticing the weird look upon his face. “Jared?”  
  
Jared startled and looked up with blood shot eyes. “Jensen? What are you doing in so early?”  
  
Jensen was practically enamored by Jared’s voice. He always found himself day dreaming on what it would be like to hear that voice when Jensen’s dick was-  
  
“Jensen!?”  
  
Jensen snapped out of it and looked to see Jared staring at him with concern. “What?”  
  
“I was saying what are you doing here so early. Are you alright man?”  
  
“Yeah I’m fine. I just floated off there for a second,” Jensen said, shaking his head of the lustful thoughts. “What about you?”  
  
Jared shrugged. “Jeff has some meetings today so I decided to come in early and get some paperwork done.”  
  
Sounded reasonable. After that awkward silence lapsed, Jensen struggled to find something to talk about. Looking around Jared’s desk he noticed something out of place. Not that he sat in his office and pictured Jared at his desk all day. No way.  
  
“Hey where’d you get that from?” Jensen asked and pointed at the card that was tucked away under some papers.  
  
Jared blushed a bright red and stuffed it under the papers some more. “Oh it’s nothing.”  
  
Jensen grinned. “Come on spill the beans! Is it a love letter?”  
  
When Jared blushed even more Jensen cackled and continued on. “It is a love letter! Aw who’s it from? Ohh is it from a secret admirer?”  
  
Finally Jared mumbled out an answer. “It’s from Misha.”  
  
“What?” Jensen stilled, begging he heard Jared wrong.  
  
“It’s from Misha…please Jensen don’t tell anyone about it.” Jared begged sounding highly embarrassed which really knowing Misha Jensen could only imagine what he said in that card.  
  
“Oh…I won’t tell anyone,” Jensen promised.  
  
Jared blew out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair looking tense. Jensen was starting to wonder if Misha wrote a porno in there or something. He wouldn’t put it past him really.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jensen questioned setting down his heavy briefcase and coming to sit down next to Jared even if the floor was probably filthy.  
  
“It’s just…” Jared bit his lip again. “Misha he’s…he won’t like…stop touching me.”  
  
Back track for a second. “What?” Jensen almost growled. Pursuing someone was one thing but to go so far as sexual harassment…that’s a whole other level.  
  
Jared face lit up again in embarrassment and all Jensen wanted to do was draw him in for a hug and break Misha’s nose.  
  
Jared groaned and hid his heated face. “This is just so embarrassing man. Whoever heard of a man getting sexually harassed?” Jared chuckled even though the situation wasn’t laugh worthy. “I just…that card it had some  _really_  sexual stuff in it and I don’t know how to tell Misha to back off you know? I’m a man. I should be able to take care of myself.”  
  
Jared sounded so defeated and embarrassed like this was something to be ashamed of and Jensen found his hand tightening into a fist. All he could see was Misha pushing himself on Jared and Jared being too polite to tell him to back off. Though Jensen is sure that just telling Misha no would never work.  
  
“He should have never done that to you. I’ve known Misha awhile and he can get kinda over eager.” Jared chuckled and Jensen continued. “I’ll tell him for you if you want?”  
  
Jared’s face lit up and the sad, pitiful look from earlier vanished. “Really?”  
  
Jensen smiled and gave him a scout’s honor.  
  
Jared nearly squealed and leaped up out of the chair, dragging Jensen up with him. Jensen yelped but suddenly he was crushed in between two strong arms.  
  
Jensen found himself inhaling the scent of Jared’s cologne. The shit Jared was wearing was really scratchy but the warmth he emitted made Jensen feel safe and loved. Jensen found himself wrapping his arms around Jared and squeezing back.  
  
“Thank you so much Jensen,” Jared said as he squeezed Jensen harder. “I didn’t even know where to begin.”  
  
“Air…”Jensen wheezed.  
  
“Oh…” Jared laughed and released Jensen from his death grip. “Sorry, I sometimes don’t realize my own strength.”  
  
Jensen and Jared stood there staring at each other for the longest time before Jared averted his eyes and blushed again. “So thank you again for what you are doing; it means a lot to me.”  
  
“No problem. Sometimes Misha is like a dog. You have to flick his nose and tell him to behave.”  
  
Jared chuckled and his grin softened.  
  
Jensen felt his body ignite with electricity when Jared laid his ginormous paws on his shoulder. “See you later ok?  
  
“Ok,” Jensen whispered.  
  
After that he got his briefcase and carried it to his office. Shutting the door he leaned on it and peeked out to see Jared busy with work again but the tense setting he had earlier was gone. “God I am so fucking gone,” Jensen mumbled as he slid down the door.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
All throughout the day Jensen tried his best to find Misha but the slick bastard managed to avert him at every chance.  
  
He spent his lunch with Jared and chatted up Kathy for the usual office gossip yet no matter what he did he just couldn’t find Misha. He was starting to think Misha hadn’t come in to work until he finally tracked him down when he went to use the bathroom.  
  
Misha was just coming out of the stall and froze when he saw Jensen, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
“What?” Misha asked but he didn’t get very far because Jensen was already charging at him. Misha dropped the magazine he was carrying and was caught off guard when Jensen slammed him into the bathroom wall. “What the hell are you doing man!? Get off me!” Misha yelled his loud voice reverberating through the bathroom.  
  
“You fucking asshole! Leave Jared alone and stop fucking feeling him up! He doesn’t want that and that’s bordering on sexual harassment!” Jensen seethed, his arm coming up and crushing Misha’s throat. But Jensen should have known that despite the man’s size he was a black belt and had impressive strength. Misha easily pushed Jensen off and straightened his suit.  
  
“So this is what this is about? Jesus Christ Jensen I was just having some fun! The little slut liked it!”  
  
Jensen growled, “Don’t call me him that!”  
  
Misha stopped frozen then he smirked when the light bulb went off. “Oh I see. Someone has developed some feelings for Mr. Hot Ass, but hey just because you want to make man babies with him doesn’t mean I can’t have fun!” Misha defended.  
  
Jensen’s fists tightened but his brain was warning him that Misha could never be reasoned with so he deflated. “Just stay the fuck away from Jared and if I hear you’ve been touching him I swear Misha I will fucking break your face!” Jensen warned and with that he left.  
  
Misha screwed up his lip and picked up his dropped magazine. It’s not like he ever listened to Jensen before.  
  
Weeks went by after that and Jensen almost thought that Misha would behave himself. After that Jensen and Jared only got closer and closer.  
  
“Hey Jared I was wondering...”  
  
Jared hmmed and bobbed his head up from the magazine he was reading.  
  
Jensen set down his fork and turned to Jared, his palms sweaty and shaky. “I got these tickets to the game this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come?”  
  
Jared set down the magazine and gave Jensen a funny look.  
  
Jensen felt his heart drop and he almost bolted for the door. Until Jared’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and his dimples popped out. “As a date?”  
  
Jensen swallowed and nodded shakily. “Yeah as a date.”  
  
“Jensen! I’d love to go!” Jared exclaimed and again decided to hug Jensen.  
  
Jensen chuckled and hugged the man back, silently cheering inside his head. “Great I guess we can go after work then? You are working Saturday right?”  
  
Jared nodded and his hand lingered on Jensen’s arm. “Yeah…thank you Jensen, this sounds awesome!”  
  
Jensen smiled and listened while Jared babbled on about how he got into basketball, totally unaware that Misha was watching behind the corner.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Come Saturday night after both Jared and Jensen were off work, they prepared to go to the game.  
  
Jensen waited as Jared went to the restroom and tapped his foot almost impatiently as he wondered what the hell was taking Jared so long. Did Jared have second thoughts? Was this a lame way to try and get out of their date?  
  
Jensen bit his lip nervously and noticed that Jared had been in the bathroom for nearly ten minutes.  
  
He didn’t want to invade on Jared’s privacy but he had to make sure he was ok. Going to the bathroom, he knocked on the door and called Jared’s name. “Jared? You ok in there?”  
  
Not hearing anything he planned to knock again but stopped as he heard a low wheeze.  
  
“Jen…”  
  
Spurred on he tried to open the door but he noticed it was locked. Something you normally didn’t do since this was a public office restroom with seven stalls that all the men shared. Shaking the lock, he yelled again but with more concern. “Jared!”  
  
Jiggling the handle, he banged on the door with his fist however the door wouldn’t budge.  _Shit. Shit. Shit._  
  
Jensen ran a trembling hand through his hair and bit his lip again.  
  
Checking to make sure no other co-workers were around he lifted up his leg and rammed it into the door. He was surprised when it flung open and banged the wall behind it.  
  
Marching into the room, his eyes popped open in astonishment.  
  
There on the floor was Jared, who was kneeling. His hands were twisted behind his back and cuffed to the piping of the urinals. Blood trailed down his face from a cut but that wasn’t the worst part.  
  
Misha was standing over him his hard cock brushing up against Jared’s tightly closed mouth.  
  
But Misha’s face was frozen in shock at Jensen and that’s all Jensen needed to get the upper hand.  
  
“You son of a bitch!” Jensen roared launching himself at Misha and tackling him to the floor.  
  
Misha grunted and tried to throw the heavier man off but he was pinned beneath the man’s weight. “Whoa Jensen wait! He wanted it!” But Jensen’s fist was already crashing into Misha’s face silencing the man up.  
  
Misha’s hands automatically covered his face but Jensen was pissed and he couldn’t see anything past Jared’s pleading face. “You dirty good for nothing pervert!” Jensen yelled delivering one last blow, one that which finally knocked the man out.  
  
Misha’s face was a mess of red and purple. His nose was obviously broken since the bone was visually out of alignment.  
  
Jensen panted and checked Misha’s pocket for the keys, pulling them out he hurried over to Jared mumbling endless words of comfort. “It’s alright, it’s alright,” Jensen soothed though he had no clue whether it was for Jared or himself.  
  
Once the handcuffs unlatched Jensen helped Jared ease his sore shoulders forward. Jared winced and his face visually paled. “Oh god.” Jared mumbled and that was the only warning Jensen got before Jared leaned over and lost his lunch.  
  
Jensen held him while he puked and heaved. He brushed Jared’s soft hair from his face and held him tight when he shuddered and let out a few tears. “It’s alright,” Jensen whispered. “You’re safe.”  
  
Of course Jensen had to call the cops and after the cops questioning, the paramedics coming to take Misha and look at Jared and Jeff standing by demanding to know what happened, Jensen was drained and he had no doubt that Jared was too.  
  
After Jeff let them leave Jensen guided Jared’s swaying body to his car. He figured Jeff would allow them to leave Jared’s there until they could get it. Buckling the man in he hurried over to the driver’s seat and took off for his apartment.  
  
The ride home was silent. He was worried about the stoic man who had curled up in the passenger seat as if trying to hide but he knew he couldn’t do anything ‘til they got to the apartment.  
  
But Jensen just couldn’t stop thinking about the scene. It would probably be the source of nightmares for awhile. To think that Misha, someone who Jensen has known since high school, almost sexually assaulted the man he lo-.  
  
Jensen stopped himself before he went any further. His thoughts were so jumbled he wasn’t sure what was up or down anymore.  
  
He pulled into the parking garage for his building and helped Jared out. The trek inside was done in silence as Jensen took most of Jared’s weight as they walked.  
  
Jensen got Jared settled on the couch with a blanket and was off to make coffee. Getting a cup, Jensen stopped when he noticed that Misha’s cup was sitting in the cabinet. It made Jensen shudder to think he had housed a would-be rapist in his home. Gagging Jensen grabbed the cup and smashed it in a fit of rage, cutting his fingers in the process.  
  
The crash startled Jared and prompted him to move from his safe cocoon and make his way into the kitchen to check on Jensen.  
  
He sighed when he noticed Jensen’s hand was bleeding and it was no wonder what caused it with the bits and pieces of a ceramic all over the counter. Grabbing a lone dishtowel, he took Jensen’s hand and wrapped the towel around the cuts.  
  
Jensen stared up into Jared’s troubled hazel orbs and just wondered how the man could ever like him now. After Jared discovers that he and Misha were actually somewhat friends, Jensen wouldn’t be surprised if Jared decided to shun him too, in fear of Jensen being the same person.  
  
Jensen winced when the towel was removed.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Jared mumbled and Jensen let him guide him to the faucet so the cuts could be cleaned.  
  
What surprised Jensen was that Jared brought Jensen’s hand to his mouth and kissed it gingerly. “Better?” he asked.  
  
Jensen stared amazed and all he could do was nod his head.  
  
After that, Jensen and Jared made their way to the living room. Jensen was hesitant to sit on the same couch but one pleading look from Jared had him sitting down. Jared immediately crawled over to him and snuggled up to his side, almost sitting in his lap.  
  
Jensen was shocked however, knowing what Jared had been through tonight, he couldn’t fault him for wanting to seek comfort. Besides Jared’s warm body resting against his made his chest unclench and breathing became a little easier.  
  
It was a couple hours later before either one of them even spoke, so Jensen was spooked when Jared finally spoke up. “I was pretty ashamed of myself.”  
  
Jensen jumped at Jared’s scratchy voice and held him tighter. “What?”  
  
“A guy like me should have easily been able to take him down in a flat second but I just couldn’t. He snuck up on me and bashed my face into the wall and after that he did it so fast I didn’t even have time to question what was going on,” Jared admitted timidly.  
  
Suddenly Jensen had the urge to laugh. He busted out laughing, tears leaking from his eyes and rolling down to wet his collar. “Man Jared, Misha was a black belt at karate…even if he is a short fucker he has some moves.”  
  
Suddenly Jared started laughing too. The two men both cracking up over a situation that really shouldn’t be laughed at yet they couldn’t stop.  
  
They only stopped when Jared reached in and kissed Jensen. It was such a surprise that Jensen even gasped, giving Jared access to his mouth so he could plunder and explore it with his tongue.  
  
Jensen moaned and grabbed Jared’s head and deepened the kiss, wanting to erase all traces of Misha that could be there. Wanting to mark Jared as his.  
  
Pushing Jared back onto the couch Jensen hesitated. He wasn’t sure doing something so soon would be good for Jared.  
  
Jared fondly smiled and laid a hand on the side of Jensen’s cheek. “Jensen ever since I saw you in your cute little tie and suit I wanted you. Maybe on a lustful level at first, but then I got to know you and found out what an incredible person you are even if you love the Mavs which I’m willing to forgive,” Jared stated with a grin.  
  
“Well thank God for that then cause the Mavs fucking rule.” When Jared gave an incredulous look he blushed and realized that changing the subject wasn’t really the best thing in this situation.  
  
“Me too. It was lust at first most definitely but I got to know you and realized that I was starting to fall for you and hard and….can you just shut me up now?” Jensen asked as he blushed.  
  
“Gladly,” Jared said dragging in Jensen for another deep kiss.  
  
Soon both men were disrobed and they had mind blowing, amazing sex all throughout the night and finally at 4 in the morning when Jared went to bed Jensen gave one last thought to Misha and how he was handling jail.  
  


  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/) 

Misha settled his handcuffed hands on his stomach and tried not to shudder at the filthy jail cell.

Suddenly his cellmate who had been quiet since he got there came over and sat down next to him.  
  
“So what are you in for?”  
  
“Sexual assault.”  
  
“Really? No shit me too!”  
  
Misha’s eyes widened and his last thought was if he ever got out of jail he was becoming a monk. A very subdued monk who would NEVER have sex again. EVER.  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Jensen smiled and snuggled with Jared happy that for once in his life something turned out right.  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
